boffandomcom-20200223-history
Breath of Fire III Image Song -Harmonica-
Harmonica is the image song used in the Breath of Fire III Drama Album. It is the thirteenth and final track present in the album. The song is sung by Kyoko Hikami, the voice of Nina. Lyrics Japanese 眠れないまま君を見つめて　ハモニカを吹く 虹を連れた雨が優しく君を起こすよ チーズケーキを頬張るように　サヨナラという 君はまだ何も知らないお姫さまだね 小さなその手で時計の針押さえて けど　幼い時間はもうすぐ終わるから 夢見てることに気付くのは　夢から覚めそうな印 綺麗な大人の真似をしても涙がこぼれる 記憶という地図を無くして　もう君の名前も呼べない 甘いオレンジの香りのキスが残るよ ためらうように枝から落ちる　雨の滴が はじけて散らす君の横顔眺めていた 銀のハモニカ　君のオルガン　ひとさじのシャベル そんなガラクタだけで小さな冒険に出る 無邪気に眠っている君に内緒でキスした だけどね　君は何にも気付かない 夢見てることに迷うのは　夢に形が欲しいから 瞳を伏せて募る想いにハモニカをならして 明日は午後から晴れるから　錆びたトロッコを探すよ 僕のこの手はない君がやっぱり好きさ 僕は君のようになりたくて　無邪気な笑顔になりたくて 君をさらう夢を見ていた 抱きしめると消えてしまう君を いつかまた僕たちは　雨と虹の架かる場所で逢おう そこには真昼の星がいつも揺れて瞬いてる 摘んだばかりの青い花が　眠る君に届くように 僕は壊れたハモニカを静かにならす Romaji Nemurenai mama kimi o mitsumete hamonika o fuku Niji o tsureta ame ga yasashiku kimi o okosu yo Chiizukeeki o hou haru you ni "Sayonara" to iu Kimi wa mada nanimo wakaranai ohimesama da ne Chiisa na sono yubi de tokei no hari osaeta kedo Osanai jikan wa mou sugu owaru kara Yume miteru koto ni kizuku no wa yume kara samesou na shirushi Kirei na otona no mane o shite mo namida ga koboreru Kioku to iu chizu o nakushite mou kimi no namae o yobenai Amai orenji no kaori no kisu ga nokoru yo Tamerau you ni eda kara ochiru ame no shizuku o Hajikete chirasu kimi no yokogao nagamete ita Gin no hamonika kimi no orugan hitosaji no shaabetto Sonna garakuta dake de chiisa na bouken ni deru Mujaki ni nemutteru kimi ni naisho de kisu shita Dakedo ne kimi wa nannimo kizukanai Yume miteru koto ni mayou no wa yume ni katachi ga hoshii kara Hitomi o fusete tsunoru omoi ni hamonika o narashite Ashita wa gogo kara hareru kara sabita torokko o sagasu yo Boku no mono de wa nai kimi ga yappari suki sa Boku wa kimi no you ni naritakute Sunao na egao ni naritakute Kimi o sarau yume o mite ita Dakishimeru to kiete shimau kimi o Itsuka mata bokutachi wa ame to niji no kakaru basho de aou Soko ni wa mahiru no hoshi ga itsumo yurete matataiteru Tsunda bakari no aoi hana ga nemuru kimi ni todoku you ni Boku wa kowareta hamonika o shizuka ni narasu Yume miteru koto ni kizuku no wa yume kara samesou na shirushi Kirei na otona no mane o shite mo namida ga koboreru Kioku to iu chizu o nakushite mou kimi no namae o yobenai Amai orenji no kaori no kisu ga nokoru yo English I play a harmonica and watch you while I can't sleep The rain that brought a rainbow gently wakes you up You say "Good-bye" like you have a mouth full of cheesecake You're still a princess who doesn't understand anything You pushed back the hands of the clock with your small fingers But our childhood will be over soon anyway Realizing that you're dreaming is just a sign that you're waking up Even though you try to act like an adult, tears begin to fall I've lost the map called memories and I can't call your name anymore All that's left is a sweet, orange-scented kiss Like I was hesitating, I watched your face in profile As you scattered raindrops falling from the tree branches A silver harmonica, your organ, a spoonful of sherbet - We'll set out on a little adventure with just odds and ends like that I secretly kissed you as you slept so innocently But you didn't realize anything You only get lost in dreams because you want to give them shape Lowering my eyes, I play a harmonica for my growing feelings The skies will clear tomorrow afternoon, so we'll search for the rusted truck You may not be mine, but I love you I want to be like you I want an innocent smile like yours I had a dream that you were taken away from me That you vanished when I tried to hold you Someday we'll meet again in a place with both rain and rainbows Where the midday stars are always sparkling Like I'm giving you freshly-picked blue flowers as you sleep, I quietly play a broken harmonica Realizing that you're dreaming is just a sign that you're waking up Even though you try to act like an adult, tears begin to fall I've lost the map called memories and I can't call your name anymore All that's left is a sweet, orange-scented kiss Category:Breath of Fire III Drama Album